Friend or Foe: Recarnation of revenge
by Isamuchan0069
Summary: 2 friends have the wonder soul of to amazon sayian sisters with a gruge with each other, sending the friends to hate each other, will they be friends again? will they be able to go home? find out!
1. Beginning

::beep. Beep:: The alarm on the nightstand near her bed started to go off at 5:45a.m. Sarah rolled over grabbed her alarm clock that darned to disturb her slumber, as she looked at the alarm. "Ummm.shut up, you stupid alarm clock!" Sarah moaned in anger as she started to hit the snooze button but it wouldn't shut off. So she then picked it up and through it against the wall.  
  
Smash ::BEEP.beep.beep.beep:: silence "That is what you get for not shutting up you stupid alarm clock!" She moaned in aggravation rolling back over to the other side, as covered herself with my black silk blankets and fell asleep.  
  
10 minutes later After that little fight with the alarm clock the wristwatch on her arm was starting to go off. "O' my god! Can't I get any beauty sleep around her?" She screamed in frustration kicking her feet against the bed and then screamed in her pillow. Sarah then looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was 5:55am. "Holy shit!" She screamed jumping out of bed and ran to the bathroom and jumping into the shower.  
  
"I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up. Courtney will kill me if we are late for the Anime Convention in New York. I promised I would be at her house to pick her up at 6:30am." She said to herself as she rubbed the fruit fusion (herbal essences) shampoo and washed it out with warm water. She then jumped out of the tub, and slipped on the floor mate in front of the tub and fell back in on her ass, and banged her head on the shampoo shelf. To add to the pain, when she hit her head on the plastic shampoo shelf, all the shampoo bottles fell on her to add that to the pain on top of that. "Son of a Bitch! Oow my fucken head!" She yelled as she screamed bloody murder holding my head in pain, as Sarah then forced herself up and grabbed the towel in the counter.  
  
She wrapped my head with one towel and grabbed another to dry my body, then wrapped her body and ran back to her room. Opening her closet door, looking inside for what to wear. She then smiled when as she saw her favorite shirt with Trunks on the front with Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta on the back all super sayain, in their sayain armor with their arm as crossed their chest. "God I wish I could have them all, but I only want you Trunks." Sarah said as she then kissed Trunks on her shirt. "God I need a life and a boyfriend!" She sighed to herself, sweat drop  
  
This shirt buttoned in the front and was sky blue with white/silver background. "I know what will go with this shirt!" Sarah said as she turned around to her dresser and opened the third draw and pulled out a pair of jeans with pictures and pins on them. "My homemade Trunks pants." She said with a smile, as Sarah then felt a sharp pain in her head, then started to rubbed my head to stop the pain, but it wasn't working very well.  
  
They had Trunks on the ass pockets and Chibi Trunks on the left flare leg and a grown up Trunks with his arms crossed and in super sayian form WITH OUT A SHIRT ON! DROOL, it was on the right flare of the pants. Sarah then opened the top draw and took out a black sport bra and put it on and with the matching thong and it had 'DBZ LOVER' on them. Then took a pair of sock that had Dragon Ball Z written all over it and had little dragon balls on them. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!! Me DBZ all over man!" She laughed as she then put on my necklace that has the dragon wrapped around the # 4 ball. She then picked up a brush and quickly brushed her hair and then grabbed the luggage bag, then grabbed the car keys, and ran down the stairs. "Bye mom and dad see you in like a week or soo!" She yelled out as she got out side to my sky blue Bug Volkswagen.  
  
Meanwhile at Courtney's house She was so excited to be going that she was up since 5:30am. She glanced out the living room window and got bored waiting so she went online to go past the time. "She better get here soon or I will kick her ass!" Courtney said as she walked over to the computer and logged online. When she got online, someone had IM her that she didn't know who that was.  
  
"I wonder who this is." she asked in confusion, as she typed out a message to him.  
  
Bloodofthefae: Who are you?  
  
DBZWorldDestrby17: A friend  
  
Bloodofthefae: I have never seen this screen name before! Who are you?  
  
DBZWorldDestrby17: I don't have a name to give you.  
  
Bloodofthefae: that's a lie! You have to have a name and if you don't then I will block you!  
  
DBZWorldDestrby17: If you want something to call me then call me Andy.  
  
Courtney glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:31am. "O she is so dead for being late!" she said as she then looked out the window and saw her driving up the street and smiled. "Never mind she is here." she said as she then started to jump in her seat, then heard a noise from the computer. She saw it was Andy, who IM her.  
  
DBZWorldDestrby17: So what can I call you?  
  
Bloodofthefae: well Ummm Andy I guess you can call me Courtney.  
  
DBZWorldDestrby17: Courtney. nice to be talking to you.  
  
Outside All of a sudden Sarah felt the something dark coming from Courntey's house. These bad vibe in the air in Courtney's house were starting to freak me out. "Maybe it was nothing." She said then shock her head and continued to walk in to the house. "Okay well I know that I'm 2 minutes late and she is probably be on the computer talking online to people." Sarah said as she was about to open the screen door to go in, when she felt that dark vibe getting stronger, but just continued to shack it off. She then walked into the house and saw Courtney in front of the computer. "I knew it! I knew you were going to be online when I got here." She said trying to hold back my laughs.  
  
"O' shut up! You were late what was I suppose to do? I was bored." Courtney said looking at her mad as her reddish blonde hair covered her left eye as she looked to Sarah.  
  
"Okay but who are you talking to so early in the morning?" Sarah asked looking over Courntey's shoulder and saw an unfamiliar screen name. As she read the conversation between them, those dark vibe became stronger that her hands started to shake.  
  
"Are you okay? Your shaking." Courtney asked as her blue eyes looked up at Sarah with worry.  
  
"Yeah it is nothing. Why don't you go get your stuff ready and I will have my fun with this guy named Andy. Okay?" Sarah said as Courtney got up and shock her head 'yes'.  
  
"Just don't be mean and shit okay." She said as she walked to her room to get the luggage.  
  
"Ummm.. I will try." I said with a devious grin and started to type.  
  
DBZWorldDestrby17: So why so quiet all of a sudden.  
  
Bloodofthefae: Well Courtney had to go for a quick second. I'm her friend Sarah. We are going to be going to a anime convention today. It will be fun. But anyway Andy if that is your real name, how did you get this screen name? Or maybe I should check you profile to check on who you really are!  
  
DBZWorldDestrby17: Go ahead! I dare you to go check my profile! :: devious grin:: I have nothing to hide, Sarah. Just click the Android 17 icon and you will get sent right to my profile page.  
  
"Yes check my profile, I will soon get my revenge on them...watch out DBZ warriors." the dark mysteries voice stated with an evil laugh.  
  
Bloodofthefae: Well I GUESS I WILL THEN!  
  
"Hey Courtney hurry up so that you can check this guys profile. I have a bad vibe about this guy." Sarah yelled out too Courtney as she walked out of her room and throws her luggage at the door.  
  
"Okay then." She said looking at the screen. "Click the icon then. What are you waiting for?" Courtney said as she crossed her arms impatiently. Sarah then clicked the icon of android 17 and heard a dark laughter coming from somewhere.  
  
"Courtney is that you laughing? B/c that is freaking me out, so stop." Sarah said as her bad vibe was coming even stronger then before. She looked down at her hand and saw that it was shaking worse.  
  
"It isn't me. I swear it that it isn't me okay. And stop shaking." Courtney said as the laughing started to get louder and creepier.  
  
"I can't okay. I forgot to tell you that I was getting a bad vibe form this guy or whatever it is." Sarah paused and saw a bright light blind both of them and then the laughing stopped. Then a strong suction came form the computer screen. It sucked Sarah in first and then Courtney second. When we both opened your eyes we say multicolored time warp.  
  
"Courtney what is happening? I can't breath..there is no air." Sarah said as she gasped for air then passed out then was thrown into another warp with orange and red colors, then a bright red beam struck Sarah in the heart. Then Courtney was there all alone, she too couldn't breath as she watched her friend disappear.  
  
"Sarah." She said as she passed out and was sent into a pitch-black warp where a silver beam struck her in the heart.  
  
After about a second that they were separated they were thrown into to different locations. Sarah was thrown out of the warp and into the ocean. Where a turtle saw the girl drowning and carried her onto his back and swam as fast as he could to Master Roshi's Island. (if this is spelt wrong I'm sorry I didn't have time to look.) "Hold on pretty girl I will save you." The turtle said in a slow deep voice as he carried her on to the sandy beach. "Help! Help someone come here and help this poor girl." The turtle yelled in a slow voice, as the whole Z fighters came out of Roshi's beach house and went out to go see what was the yelling was all about.  
  
Back to Courtney.. She was also thrown out into a mountainous area where someone was waiting for her arrival. "I have been waiting for you." the voice said as it caught her and carried her off to it's home/cave.


	2. trouble has started

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ do don't sue.  
  
Meanwhile on master Roshi's island. All the Z fighters surrounded Sarah's body that was surrounded by a red glow, and wondered where she had came from and what was that red glow from. Goku then kneeled over, then picked up her life less body carefully, as the glowing faded. He put his ear to her mouth and noticed that she wasn't breathing. "O no! She isn't breathing!" Goku said as he turned to look at Goten and Trunks. "You two learned CPR in school right?" Goku asked as he turned around and then gave her to Trunks. "Save her!" Goku said, as he was afraid that if he did he would kill her, for he didn't know how to give CPR.  
  
"Okay Goku we will." Trunks said placing her down on the soft white sand and looked up at Goten. "I'll give her mouth to mouth and you push on her chest gently to pump the water out of her lungs to get her to breathe." Trunk said as he then placed his soft lips on her and began to blow three times into her mouth.  
  
"My Uncle can do anything!" Pan told Marron as they watched them try to save this girl.  
  
"One.two...three..." Goten counted as he pushed down on her abdomen carefully not to break a rib and then looked back at Trunks nervously. Trunks then bent down and placed his ear near her mouth and noticed that she still wasn't breathing.  
  
"Come on you. COME BACK TO US WHO EVER YOU ARE!" Trunks said as he did the same thing again as Goten pushed three times again on her abdomen as all of a sudden a furry thing hit Goten in the face. When he looked up he saw it was a tail and freaked out.  
  
"She has a tail! No way! Is that even possible?" Goten screamed as he got up and ran to his dad and looked back at her in shock.  
  
*Cough* *cough* "What the hell happened?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes and saw a guy with purple hair. "No this can't be.I must be dreaming." I said as I pinched myself and screamed in pain. "I don't feel right." I said as I looked at myself over and then looked up at the purple hair stranger. "Trunks? Not this isn't real. I must of died."  
  
"Why did you do that for you baka onna?" Trunks said as he helped me up to my feet.  
  
"Where? What? *Cough* *cough* " I said spinning around then bent over and coughed up some more water. "Eww! Gross! Salty water isn't pleasant! Do what?" I said as I then rubbed eyes and looked straight at the purple hair guy.  
  
"Why did you pinch yourself and why do you have me all over you body." He said looking around her and gave a devious smile.  
  
"Ummm.I pinched myself b/c this isn't really! Rather that hurt or not! There isn't any way! And I'm wearing you b/c.o never mind!" I said as I turned around with her cheeks beat red and crossed my arms. I then looked up and saw the whole DBZ crew there on the beach looking at me with puzzled faces. "I must have died or something." I said as Vegeta came at me with his usual unhappy face of frustration. "You stay away from me!" I said backing away as he then grabbed me. "Aah! Let me go you jerk!" I said as I then opened my eyes and saw him grabbing some kind of thingy from behind me. "Hey don't touch my ass you sick o!"  
  
"I'M NOT TOUCHING YOUR ASS YOU SICK BRAT! YOU HAVE A TAIL AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE IT WAS REAL!" Vegeta said as he squeezed her tail, as she yelped in pain.  
  
"What a tail! My ass has a fucken tail attached! Like I'm not already a freak already lets add the tail to my ass!" I screamed out as I then felt the pain subside.  
  
"Stop it Vegeta!" Goku moved to him as he stopped in his track as Vegeta gave him a glare. Vegeta dropped the girl on her ass and walked away.  
  
"Kakarot you are too trusting that is your problem. She is a sayain and I want to know how, where, and who she is." Vegeta said as he turned away from them and walked over to Trunks. "Keep an eye on her for me. I'm going to get a beer." He said, as he was about to walk into master Roshi's house when he heard Sarah call out his 'bastard prince!' He then paused as he stood there in shock at what she said and turned around slowly.  
  
"Sure dad." Trunks paused as he saw the anger build in his fathers eyes.  
  
"You stupid fucker!" I screamed at him as I throw my shoe at his face. He lifted his hand up and blow up her shoe in mid flit. "You didn't have to be such an ass hole!" I screamed at him as everyone stood there waiting to see what the prince would do.  
  
"What did you call me." he growled with furry, as sparks of lighting surrounded his body.  
  
"Now Vegeta she didn't mean it." Goku said as he went in front of Sarah in defense.  
  
"Get out of my way Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled as he turned super sayain, backhanded him in the face sending him flying in to the water. *splash* "What did you say you worthless bitch!" Vegeta screamed at her as he grabbed her neck.  
  
"Fuck off! You bastard prince! You think I have to listen to you I'm not sayian! I'm human! So let me go you or are you going to kill me. What the hell makes the difference right you have done it plenty of times!" she gasped for air, as his grip on her neck grew tight. "You BASTARD!"  
  
"Your not smart. I could kill you know. But your not worth my time you stupid bitch!" Vegeta said in a cold voice that made the hairs on her tail stick up.  
  
"Father please don't do it! She didn't mean I sure she is just scared and confused." Trunks screamed out from behind. Vegeta gives a devious grin.  
  
"Fine! Watch what you say to my I'm your prince!" Vegeta said as he then throw her in to the palm tree. *Humph* he then walked into the house.  
  
"Shit dad!" Trunks said as he felt a hand touch shoulder. He looked behind and saw it was his mother.  
  
"Trunks I think you can get her to talk." she said to him.  
  
"What? How?" he looks at her puzzled.  
  
"Looks somehow she knows you and by the looks of it, she is over obsessed with you. Since your picture and name on her." Bulma said starting to laugh at the blush coming across her son's face. "She will open up to."  
  
Trunks was amazed by all the stuff that she was wearing of him. It had his name on her butt and on her shirt, mostly very where was his picture. "I guess your right." He said turning to his mother for advice.  
  
A wet Goku came up to the shaken girl at the palm tree. He checked her to see if any injuries but she fine, but shaken up "Are you okay?" Goku said as he helped her up and smiled at her.  
  
"Okay? Okay! Do I look okay to you! I have a great pain in my stomach b/c of that psychopath hitting me into a tree! I have a tail growing out of my ass! Man a tail ruins my nice ass! I'm a freak! I'm some how got zapped into this dimension! And you think that I'm okay! What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed as I ran to the other side of the island crying. Goku just stood there in shock of how upset she was and confused/loneliness showed in her eyes.  
  
"That poor girl." Goku said with sad, worried eyes.  
  
"Wow! She is very upset." Trunks and Goten said in unison.  
  
"She is cute too don't you think so Trunks?" Goten said as he nudged Trunks in the side.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks said watching her cry. 'Why do I feel bad for her? She may be some kind of psycho after me. She doesn't have all those things of me. Maybe if I can get her to calm down I can get some more information about her.' He thought to himself as he then started to walk over to her without realizing that Goten was calling his name. "What Goten?"  
  
"I was wondering what you plan on doing. I mean you think that she wants to talk to you?" Goten said as he continued to follow him.  
  
"Just watch okay and be quiet. I will talk to her first and if that doesn't work the you can try." Trunks said as he stopped a couple steps behind her. "Ummm girl, are you okay? We didn't, mean to upset you. My father can be a jerk sometimes but he does mean well." Trunks said taking another step as he heard her say something. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I know that and my name is Sarah, okay Trunks. I should of shut my mouth but when I'm scared I seem to loss what I say." I said lifting my head up looking at the crystal blue ocean glistening as the sun set. A cold wind made her shiver and dried some of her tears. "What do you want?" I said still looking at the water I heard him move closer to me, making me jump.  
  
He took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders and sat next to her. "Nothing Sarah, it is just that well." he paused as he looked at the water. "It is just that I wanted to know more about you so that I can maybe help you out."  
  
"Okay you want to know about me. My name is Sarah, I'm 17 years old and I love Japanese animation. My friend and me were suppose to go to an Anime convention and instead we got pulled through a computer screen and I landed her and." I paused in shock as I started to look around me.  
  
"What is the matter?" Goten ad Trunks said in unison.  
  
"Courtney.where is she?" I said as I ran past them and then the Z fighters. "Hey turtle did you see anyone falling with me?" I said holding the turtle's face waiting for a responded.  
  
"Nope...you were the only one I saw fall. Like a fallen angel." The turtle said in a deep slow voice and then blushed. Sarah looked down *sweat drop* 'great a turtle is hitting on me'  
  
"What is the matter Sarah?" Trunks said, as he was about to reach out for her as he saw more tears stream down her face. She quickly turned to face the ocean and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"COOOOUUURRRRTTNNNNNEEEEYY!" I screamed out as I fell to the sand as Trunks watched her cry and then power up to a SSJ 2. Everyone was in shock to see her transform out of nowhere. So was Vegeta then turned around, feeling the rush of unfamiliar power and saw it was the new girl and dropped his mouth open in shock. She then powered down and passed out. Trunks caught her before she fell backwards.  
  
"Trunks bring her into the house to get some rest." Goku said as he walked into the house with Trunks not far behind along with every one else.  
  
Cliffy what will happen next? Find out next 


	3. welcome courtney

Meanwhile in the mountains...  
  
"I'm glad you made it safely, for I need you, Courtney." The voice said as he carried her to a cave not for form where he picked her up. He then placed her body on his bed and covers her up. "Get your rest for you will need it." The voice said as Courtney then gave a big gasp of air and shot right up. She started to look around.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" she said she then saw a figure in the corner. She then took out her dagger that she had wrapped around her ankle. "Who are you and where am I?" she said in a bumpy voice of fear.  
  
"You are in the Dragon ball Z world and I'm android 17. I saved you form you death. You can call me Andy or what every you like." He said as he started a fire up and sat down near it.  
  
"Andy doesn't seem to fit you very well. I will call you..." she paused as she thought about it as she tapped the dagger on her chin. "I think I will call you Loki." She said as she then started to look around seeing that her friend wasn't there. "Okay where is Sarah."  
  
"O' her." He said with a devious grin. 'I have her right were I want her.'  
  
"Yeah where is Sarah!" Courtney said as she then jumped at him and held the dagger to his neck.  
  
"There is no reason to attack me I didn't do anything to your friend Sarah. She was here and she asked where she was and I told her that she was in the DBZ dimension after I was done explaining the whole thing. Her face glow with joy a said 'trunks is here' and I answered her with a yes. She looked at you and turned on you. She didn't want anything to do with you she said that she was sick of you and left you here. Sorry" Loki said as he say two tears escape her face.  
  
"You're lying." She said looking at him and wiping her face.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He said reaching out for her as he moved form him.  
  
"Wait you said that you where Andy. The Andy I was talking on line with?" she said looking at him confused.  
  
"I guess you can say it was or not I'm not sure doesn't it look like I have a computer here?" he said pointing out the cave.  
  
"No I guess your right. I'm sorry, but could you stand in the light so I can see you." she said squinting her eyes and he walked into to the light. He had long raven black hair down to his shoulders. He had blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it and had an orange bandanna around his neck. "Wow you are hot man." She said trying not to drool. "Well I want to get revenge on that bitch to do that to me! She is supposed to be my so-called friend. She just wants to fuck Trunks!" Courtney said in anger as Loki then hugged her.  
  
"If you want I can help you as you can help me." He said as he pulled away form her with a serious grin.  
  
"How?" she asked surprised when she saw his face.  
  
"You still haven't noticed that you are a sayain in this dimension have you?" he said as he grabbed her tail and showed it to her. His soft touch was making her go wild (eager with excitement). "Does this feel good? I don't want to hurt you." He said moving closer to her for a kiss as he dropped her tail.  
  
"Ummm no thanks. So what do I get out of helping you, besides your help." She said stroking his cheek with a smile.  
  
"Anything your heart desires. I will get it for you." he said as he smiled to her and pushed her down to the bed. "And you can have me as well." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. Courtney was looking at him in shock but happy. "Now get some rest and then we can go shopping or something."  
  
"Okay as long as you promise not to leave me too." She said as she pulled the covers on and closed her eyes.  
  
"No I wouldn't dare." He said as he gave a smile and walked to the fire. 'Now I will get my revenge!'  
  
hehehe cliffies! Review and I will tell you read wild ones! It is another one of my story's but it is with a friend..guess who..Courtney! sugar good! 


	4. part 1 new trouble

In Roshi's house Sarah was sleeping on the couch curled up against Trunks chest with her body hanging off on the couch. Trunks, who didn't want to leave her side until she woke up curious about her waited her to be awake. While Goten stayed in the room because he wanted to keep and eye on Trunks. In the kitchen Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Krillin, 18 w/ Marron on her lap, Gohan, videl w/ pan coloring in a coloring book, were all talking about the new girl.  
  
"When she wakes up do you think she will be okay?" Chi-chi asked in concern because she noticed that Goten has not taken his eye for her. "I think that she might be trouble."  
  
"You don't know that and she has no negative vibes about her, so don't worry and don't be accusing her of something you know nothing about, Chi- chi." Goku said as he looked at Vegeta glancing into the living room where Trunks was every two seconds. "What is the matter Vegeta?" he asked as Vegeta gave him a quick look of anger.  
  
"Nothing why?" he said trying to cover up his concern about Trunks and the new girl who was in his son's arms.  
  
"Well you have been looking into the living room every 5 minutes and it looks like your worried about something why don't you tell us?" Goku said as he could see the fatherly worries in Vegeta's eyes.  
  
He looked away again then looked to Goku and yelled out. "I DON'T WANT TRUNKS GETTING TO CLOSE TO THAT BRAT!" Vegeta yelled slamming his fist on the table. (But not hard enough to break it.)  
  
"Why? What is wrong with her?" Bulma said in an angry tone as she pushed a loose strand of herblue hair away fomr her face as she sipped her coffee. "He has the right to date with anyone he wants!" she said getting in his face with anger as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU ONNA! HE IS 1/2 SAYAIN AND HIS SAYIAN INSTINCTS TELL HIM TO MATE WITH THE ONE HE SEES FIT! AND IF HE FALLS FOR HER THEN THERE WOULDN'T BE NO WARNING AND THEY WILL MATE! THAT IS WHY!" Vegeta yelled in her face as she then saw what he meant as the vien popped out of his forehead.  
  
"That isn't good, is it?" Krillin said looking at 18 and Marron as his voic was stuttering with Vegeta'S yelling.  
  
"O...is...o never mind." She blushed and turned away. She got out of her chair, pushing it under as she was about to leave the kitchen as Vegeta grabbed her waist.  
  
"Hey onna get me a coffee before you leave to the living room." He demanded as she looked other with anger in his eyes then looked back to everyone at the table. She closed her fist in her hands as she looked to him with anger.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU ASS HOLE AND GET IT YOUR SELF YOU LAZY PRINCE! I'M NOT YOU SERVANT! AND MY NAME IS BULMA." She said as the vein popped from the side of her forehead as she picked up a frying pan and hit him over the head with it. (Poor frying pan now has the dent marking of Vegeta's face.) Everyone just seat there in fear hoping that Vegeta wouldn't go out of line.  
  
"Ouch that has to hurt." Gohan said as he winced in pain holding his head. Pan started to laugh at the funny face Vegeta seem to be making.  
  
"Vegeta-soma is looking like a cherry!" Pan laughed as Vegeta's face became red with anger.  
  
"THERE YOU ASS!" Bulma said as she walked out of the kitchen with anger and walked to Trunks on the couch.  
  
"YOU BAKA ONNA! THAT FUCKEN HURT!" Vegeta yelled as he removed the frying pan fomr his face as he looked around and saw everyone waiting for him to get out of hand. He could see that everyone excepted more to happen. "I need a fucken beer!" he said as he got up (if you see and 'she' in the wrong please they are suppose to be 'he' sorry sometimes I don't see it.) and got a beer out of the refrigerator and then sat down again. "Anyway you get it what I'm saying?" Everyone has anime sweat drops and fell over.  
  
"Vegeta-soma is looking like a cherry!" Pan laughed as Vegeta's face became red with embarrassment.  
  
"Hey watch your language guys there is children in the room!" 18 and Videl said as they held Pan and Marron's ears through that whole yelling fit.  
  
"Whatever! They are going to hear it sometime." Vegeta said as he looked at Goku with seriousness as he awaited his response.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, you kind of have a point but I think you should explain that to Goten and Trunks since you know more about it then I do. But I think you should have more faith in your son." Goku said as he then felt strong power energy not far from them.  
  
Mean while in the living don't leave me...where are you? Please come back to me..." She said in her sleep as tears then began to fall from her closed eyes, down her cheeks as she held Trunks shirt tight and hiding her face in his chest.  
  
"Trunks is she still sleeping?" Bulma asked as she heard the girls voice walking around the couch asking him.  
  
"Yeah she is just talking in her sleep." Trunks said holding on to her in a comfort way. "Sarah it is okay...your friend might not be dead." He whispered to her and then cradled her closer to him.  
  
"Trunks..." She mumbled as a cold breeze blow on her making her get shiver form the night breeze. Trunks higher his KI to warm her up as he looked to his mother.  
  
"Goten and Trunks when she wakes you tell me and also Vegeta has to talk to you two alone." Bulma said as she saw how both boys liked her as she then walked back to Vegeta and looked at him with anger.  
  
"What onna?" he said as he saw something was bothering her. Inside he loved her very much but just didn't want to show it for he wanted to show no emotion to show that he was weak. He grunted in anger and walked past her. Stopping shoulder too shouldera as he heard her talking.  
  
"What happens if two male sayain like one girl sayain?" she asked hoping it wasn't what she thought as she looked to him at the corner of her aqua blue eye.  
  
"Well they would fight either to the death or till the other one gives up or the girl sayain picks one. Why you ask?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well I think Trunks and Goten likes that girl in there." She said as she then looked back and saw Goten's eyes were filled with jealousy. "And I also think you should talk to them know. I have a feeling Goten might be starting to go through heat and his eyes show jealousy. And I don't like it." She said pushing Vegeta out of his seat into the living room.  
  
"Fine onna!" he said as he walked into the living room and looked at the two. "We have to talk now!" he demanded as he sat down on the sofa across them and looked at them with a severe facial expression.  
  
"Sure." They answered in unison as they looked up at him.  
  
"This looks serious." Trunks said as he then felt Sarah move closer to him making him blush.  
  
"Okay you two are best friends right?" Vegeta said as he noticed his son wasn't really paying attention and neither was Goten, and this made the vein pop out. He then got up and smacked them both in the head and grabbed Sarah away form Trunks arms.  
  
"Hey! Give her back if she wakes up I want her to see me not you!" Trunks said in a possessive voice not realizing whom he was talking too. He then was about to punch Vegeta when Bulma came in to see how it was going when she saw Trunks raising his hand to his father, she screamed 'TRUNKS!'  
  
"TRUNKS! This is the behavior I have to talk to you about! Now put your hand down, I will be holding her until you two pay attention to me and not her. SO KAKAROT COME IN HERE!" He yelled as she held her over his head and threw her at Goku.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta?" Goku said coming in the room as he saw the girl flying at her, then took out his arms as he caught her.  
  
"Take her into the other room and when I call you come back in with her." Vegeta said commanded as he watched her catch her in Goku's arms as he then walks out. Goten and Trunks followed Goku as he walked out with their eyes.  
  
Vegeta then smacked them again as they turned around they saw Vegeta then power up and picked them up by their shirts and didn't have a happy face on. "Okay you brats! You are going to listen and you're listen now! Got it!" he said as he then picked them up higher and slammed them against the wall. "Are you two best friends?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes!" they both said as they held onto their shirts with Vegeta's hands attatched.  
  
"Okay then! I see that you both like that girl, right?" he asked again in a forceful voice.  
  
"Yes Vegeta!" Goten said as Trunks looked at Goten and wanted to strangle him to death.  
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta said as he could see hatred in his eyes toward Goten.  
  
"Yes!" he said in a demanding voice with a ring of anger.  
  
"All right that means trouble with your friendship. B/c since you are both half sayain then that means that you are going to be going into heat a little slower then really full sayains. This also means that you two will be competing with each other for her and sometimes that means a battle to the death. You two must decide not to have no battle to the death or I will kill that girl right now!" Vegeta said as he saw their moods change and that he noticed he said the wrong thing at the wrong time.  
  
"What no! Don't hurt her dad!" Trunks said as he let his anger come over him and Goten noticed it and began to be shocked. Trunks then punched Vegeta in the face sending him flying out the window. He then turned to SSJ2 and flow out the window to get him and so did Goten without knowing that he too that he had also snapped as words of 'Or i will kill that gril right now!' ran through his head as he too changed into SSJ2 also.

"What is going on here?" Goku said as he ran out side not knowing that he still had Sarah in his arms. "Vegeta!"  
  
"Take that back Vegeta!" they both said punching him in the gut and the head. Vegeta then snapped in anger of thinking that his son and Goten would snap this soon.  
  
"Aaaahh!" Vegeta screamed as he turned to SSJ4 and started to punch them both. They both hit the sand hard they got up in normal form rubbing their heads looking at each other in confusion.  
  
"Dad why did you do that for?" Trunks said not remembering what had happened.  
  
"Yeah why?" Goten said as he then looked back and saw Goku holding Sarah. "Hey dad can I hold her?" he asked (god she isn't no baby)forgetting the whole situation.  
  
"Sorry son, but no. We have to be going home now and decided that she would be better off with Vegeta. Especially since she would be more comfortable there. But when she get more comfortable with all of us we will switch.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot! Do you two remember what I said before about you to going through heat and since you both like that girl that there will be no fight to the death! And I hit you two because you attacked me!" Vegeta said returning to normal and descending down to the beach and looked to both of them and crossed his arms.  
  
"Yeah now I ...yeah I do." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Hey Vegeta that was mean to tell me to shut up!" Goku said as he put Sarah in Trunks arms.  
  
"Ummm...Trunks...Goten...stop fighting please.... Courtney please still be alive..." I mumbled as I moved closer to him. I could hear the whole thing in my half a sleep stage.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked down at her and then looked at each other. "Maybe since I have a chance with that new girl in school Cherry then I wouldn't go after her but I might change my mind." He said as he flew in the sky and waved good bye to them as Goku then picked up Chi-chi and flew off after yelling good bye to everyone.  
  
Vegeta then looked at his watch and saw it was getting late and he wanted dinner too, so he ran in the house throw Bulma over his shoulder and ran out the door and flew up in the sky. In the distance you could here Bulma screaming on the top of her lungs 'you ass hole you better not drop me or I will make pay!' Then you could see her falling downward to the water as Vegeta caught her in time before she hit the water and started to laugh. (He loves pissing her off.)  
  
"Okay Sarah you will be coming home with Me." he said with a smile as he turned super sayain to keep Sarah warm and flew by his parents and landed home before them. A second later Vegeta had landed and put Bulma down on the ground.  
  
"You ever do that again I will punch you in the balls you ass!" Bulma said as the vein was popping form her forehead and a frying pan magically popped in and hit him in the head.  
  
"Dam you baka onna!" he said holding his head in slitting pain.  
  
"Hey mom where you would you like me to put Sarah?" Trunks said as he looked down at Sarah. 'She is so beautiful. I wouldn't have Goten get you! You are mine.' He thought to himself. 'Why did I say that?'  
  
"You can put her in the guest room right near your room. Okay?" Bulma said as she walked past him and smiled as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Onna make my dinner now!" Vegeta yelled as she walked after her ino the house.  
  
Trunks then walked in after his dad and walked upstairs. He then opened the door and walked to the bed. "Here is your bed Sarah, I hope it is to your liking." He said hoping that maybe she would wake up.  
  
She then opened her eyes a little and grabbed Trunks hand when he turned around. He then looked down at me and smiled. "Trunks please don't leave me. I'm here all alone. Please?" She said in a half a sleep voice eyes closing as her hand fell back down.  
  
"I guess so I will be back real soon. Okay I will go tell my mom to save us some dinner in case we get hungry later." Trunks said as he noticed she was a sleep again before he could even finish what he was going to say. 'god I want to kiss her and make her mine.' He thought to himself. 'No stop! I don'ts know why I keep say this!' He then walked out of the room quietly closed the door and walked down stairs and went in the kitchen. "Mom and dad I will be sleeping on the couch in Sarah's room. She told me to stay because she didn't want to be alone. Don't worry nothing will happen." Trunks said leaving the kitchen as he then heard his mom say his name.  
  
"Trunks are you going to eat first?" Bulma asked setting the table and placing the appetizers on the table.  
  
"No maybe later, I'm not hungry right now. Save Sarah and me some later in case we get hungry later." Trunks said as he walked back up the stairs and walked quietly in her room. He then took his shirt off and grabbed a blanket form the top of the couch and got the extra pillow form the bed and went to sleep on the couch.


	5. part 2 new trouble

12 midnight....  
  
"Uumuumum..." Sarah mumbled as she then stretched and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slid off to the floor. (Know you when you just got up and you can't really keep you eyes open so you can't really see. Well this is what I'm like every morning.) She started to walk forward in the dark and fall over the back of the couch and flipped over it, landing on Trunks stomach, as a grunt came out of Trunks mouth as his bright blue eyes opened in shock. In the dark room with just the moon light of the cresent moon showned on them both.  
  
"Awe...ouch... what the hell?" he said looking at Sarah who had landed on him. Her head was on his hard rock gut while her body was still over the couch She then flipped over landing on her buttom on the floor, her hands holding on to her head in pain.  
  
"Ouch! Ummm...got to go to the bath room!" Sarah mumbled as she got up and walked into the coffee table stubbing her toe. "Ouch, my toe!" She screamed holding onto her toe in pain. She then hobbled to the nearest door and opened it and looked inside. " 'Yawn' this is a closet! Where the fuck is the bathroom!" Sarah said as she slammed the door in anger.  
  
"Ummm it is down one door from you right of the closet." Trunks said finding this amusing, laughing softily to himself. His blue eyes watched her studing her, watching her trying to understand what and who she is.  
  
"O really! Why thank you Mr. Smart Ass." She told him as she placed her hand on the knob turning it too open the door and put on the light and went pee in the toilet. (To much detail! LOL! Ask my friends I tell them I have to pee.) She flushed and pulled up her pants then walked to the sink turning on the warm water, and began to washed her hands, drying them she tossed the towel on the sink. She then turned the light off walking out of the bathroom too the couch and stopped looking down at him. "You still think it was funny?" Sarah asked him as yawned looked down at him.  
  
"Yes." he said holding back his laughs as she stretched smiling up at her.  
  
"O really then? Fine take this you ass!" She yelled at him taking out a frying pan out of nowhere and hit him in the head. Making him have a big bump on his forhead.  
  
"Ouch! You're like my mom hitting people with frying pans." He said holding his head in pain. "Where in the hell do you girls get those anyway?" he asked rubbing his head in pain loking ather with a half smile.  
  
"But next time don't laugh at me! And I don't know it is magic." She said giving him a sad tired face as she yawned again.  
  
"I'm sorry will you forgive me?" he said holding out his hands out gesturing a hug as he waited for her response as his lavender long hair tied back in a low poney tail.  
  
"Okay." She nodded as she bent over hugging him, then feeling his warmth agains her skin making her fell comforatable, she then feel a sleep again on his shoulder.  
  
"Geez you are defiantly a sayain." He said laughing as he picked her up , standing up off the couch and walked back to the bed laying her gently on the bed tucking her in.  
  
"Mmmm...Trunks thank you." She moaned sleepily he cover her up in a blanket, then walking back to the couch resting his eyes and falling back a sleep.  
  
What will happen tomorrow w/ the two friends? Will Sarah find Courtney? Will they still be friends? Find out in the next chapter of Friend or Foe called 'off to shopping we go!'


	6. This isn't a dream

In the cave far way from the town:

" 'Yawn' is it morning yet and where is your bathroom? You better have one." Courtney said as she stretched and opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her.

"Yeah out side, sorry I haven't had time to put one in yet." He said trying not to laugh, as he watched her mouth drop as she looked outside..

"Are you lying? I have to pee out there!" she said pointing out side as she glared at him. "You better be pulling my leg Mr!"

"No there is a lavatory one floor down form us and it has a bathroom in there. I will show you." he said picking her up with out notion, running ot the exit, then jumped down to the next floor.

"AAAHH! You mind on warning me next time, before you do that!" she screamed as Loki opened the door and put her on her feet, then grabbed her hand walking her through the mess that he called a Laboratory. She looked down at her hand and then looked up at him, she turned her head quickly as her cheeks turned bright red. 'He is so hot!' Shaking her head she, slaps herself on the forehead. 'Concentrate…' She paused as she looked at his butt as he walked her to the bathroom. 'Dammit I am hopeless. cause'

"Here you go Courtney, the bathroom." He said opening the door as the light flashed on. She walked in and looked about.

"O' nice it has a tub and everything. Well then I guess I will take a shower since you are taking me out to the mall for some shopping later, right?" she asked looking back at him with a devious smile.

"Yep, I promise." He said with a grin and turned around as she walked in and took a shower…and other things. 'She is so beautiful. No, stop! We can't have feelings for her, she is my token to the revenge of the z-fighters.' He said as he shook his head to get rid of the idea from his mind. He then looked up and saw Courtney standing there in the bathroom doorway in just a towel wrapped around her body as her wet red wavy hair fell over her milky colored shoulders dripping on the floor.

"Are you okay? You look distort?" she said tilting her head in curiosity He only looked away and blushed shaking his head, 'no'. "Anyway I need some clean cloths you have any I could possibly use, until I get some new clothes?" she asked him with a smile on her face, she knew he was blushing.

"Yeah I have some you can wear." He said as he went back up to the cave and grabbed one of his black shirts and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hmmmm...Isn't this doctor G-guy's lab?" She asked herself as she looked to it closely. (I couldn't remember how to spell the mad scientist's name that built the androids.)

"You mean my creator?" he said coming out of nowhere scaring Courtney to the point where her towel almost came off, that Loki blushed and handed her some clothes, as he looked away fast. "Sorry about sneaking up on you like that. I didn't mean too." He said hoping she wouldn't get mad, she only laughed at his embarrassment.

"It was okay…just next time give me some warning okay." She said grabbing it and walking back in the bathroom to change into the clothes she was given. She came out not looking half bad in his cloths. "Well when are we going shopping?" she asked tapping her foot impatiently on the tile floor.

"About 3'oclock. Because it will be easier for me to…" he stopped as he was interrupted by Courtney.

"What why 3? I want to go now!" she said jumping up and down like a 4yr old child.

"It is only because I like it better at that time, and that is when the best places are packed and can start more trouble okay." He said as he then saw her face glow with fun.

"Really? Cool! Trouble, trouble, trouble! I love trouble! " she said running past him looking up and then down, noticing there was no way to get back up unless she knew how to fly.

'No I just want you to see your friend. I hope she is coming that way.' He thought to himself as he walked up to her and smiled. He then lifted her up by wrapping his arm around her waist and rose up to the cave to get some money that he stole to go out for breakfast. "Come on let's go out for breakfast. Its on me."

"Sounds great let's go get food." She said putting her arms around his neck and he tried to hide his blush.

"Is that blush I see?" she said trying not to laugh at how easy it was to make him under her charm.

"No!" he said turning his head from her going into the cave grabbing his wallet, then flew to the city.

They went to town where there was a nice restaurant and had breakfast and then went for a little walk.

**In Trunks home…**

"HEY YOU TWO GET UP!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed on the door. "YOU HAVE THAT STUPID SCHOOL TO GO TOO!"

"OKAY DAD I'M UP! AND IS Sarah COMING TO MY SCHOOL?" Trunks asked as he stretched and got up and pocked Sarah in then forehead and then smiled.

"YES, SHE IS! SO GET A MOVE ON!" Vegeta screamed one last time and then when back to the kitchen. "Damn kids…" Bulma only smiled a she cooked breakfast.

"What Trunks?" I said as I grabbed his finger and looked up at him with confusion. 'It wasn't a dream…shit…dammit!' she thought to herself as she squeezed his finger harder and then let it go.

"Time to get ready for school." He said with a smile. "I'm going to get you some of my mom's clothes okay and then I will have her get you some clothes.

"Okay I guess so." I said getting up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Trunks then walked out and yelled down the stairs for his mom.

"Mom can you please give Sarah some of your clothes and after school I will take her to get some more of her own clothes." He yelled down the stairs as he then ran into the bathroom down the hall to take a quick shower and got dressed.

"Trunks I left the clothes in front of the door. Can you go give it to her please? I have to get breakfast finished. And hey, Goten said he would be coming here to walk you and Sarah to school." Bulma said as she then clumsily drop a pot on her foot. "Son of a bitch! That hurt!" Bulma said as she jumped in the air in pain as Vegeta was laughing at her expense.

"Poor mom." He said as he picked up the clothes and knocked on the door and heard no answer so he walked in to drop the clothes in the room. And just as he walked in Sarah came out with a towel wrapped around her body and also in her hair.

"Thanks Trunks. I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." I said walking over to him, as he tried no to look me. "What is the matter. Have you ever seen a girl in a towel?" I said tilting my head to him, finding this quiet amusing. "Can I see those clothes?" I said holding my hand out to get them..

"No I haven't ever seen a girl in a towel. And yeah here you can have them. My mom looks about you weight and height so they should fit if not you can wear some of my clothes." He said blushing handing over the clothes, not looking at her once.

"Okay thanks." I said taking it and running back into the bathroom. Five minutes later I came out, while Trunks was waiting for me. He was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "What do you think?" I asked as I spun around to show off the black short skirt and a red tank top with my black boots. "Do you think this isn't a little to showy?" I asked looking down at my outfit, then I saw him almost have a nose bleed.

Trunks looked up once again taking in deep breaths and gasped at what his mother picked out. He looked down so she couldn't see that he was blushing. "It looks really cute but really short…and I wouldn't like others to.." he paused at what he was about to say. 'What the hell am I thinking!' He thought as he grabbed her hand and walked her out of the room to talk to his mother.

"to...? What were you going to say?" I said curious of what he was about to say as she walk with him out of the room.

"Nothing if you like I have a pair of pants you can wear. And my capsule corp. jacket too." he said continuing to walk to the kitchen. I blushed looking up at him and wondered where we were going. He then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Vegeta looked up and his jaw dropped in shock and then turned to Bulma.

"What the hell are you trying to do make them two boys horny!" he yelled at her with scrambled eggs in his mouth. "Go change out of that shit!"

"Horny?" I said looking at him in confusion and then at Trunks and saw embarrassment across his face.

"Dad please." Trunks said waving his hand and my hand in the air.

"Vegeta that is all I have that I thought that she would fit in. Kama grow up." Bulma said taking a bit out of her bagel and looked at him. 'I wonder…never mind.' She trailed off the thought of something.

"Okay come on we don't have much time lets go get you changed." He said picking me up in his arms and ran up the stairs and into his room.

I looked around and saw that he was kind of organized/messy person. There was a poster of a girl w/a bikini on his closet door. He then placed me on his bed, very carefully. He then went to his closet and took out a pair of pants and jacket. "Here please put this on I will turn around while you get out of that." He said as he handed me them and turned around. All I could so was smile at him.

"Okay but are you sure they will fit?" I asked as I started to take off the skirt when I heard a knocking on the window and saw it was Goten waving in, when he saw I was getting dressed he fell to the ground. "Ahh! Peeping tom! " I said as I pulled up my pants and ran to the window and saw Goten with a nosebleed coming back up. "Are you okay, Mr. Hentai?" I asked glaring at him as Trunks helped him in.

"Hentai! It was an accident! I'm sorry usually Bulma doesn't allow girls in his room, so I just came knocking to see if he was in here." Goten said as he saw in the mirror that his noise was bleeding, he wiped his nose and blushed as he looked at me.

"You are forgiven Goten." She patted his shoulder then looked at Trunks, "Hey Trunks, your pants are kind of big, but I could put a belt on if you could give me one." I said holding the pants up. He then let out a laugh, as he went to his draw and pulled out one and gave it to me. "Thanks Hun." I said as I put if on and so that it held them up.

"Hun?" Goten said in a jealous tone, as he glared at Trunks then back to me.

"I'm sorry Goten I always call everyone Hun." I said as I then opened the door and walked out.

"Man if you did anything to her I swear." Goten stopped as Trunks growled in frustration.

"Shut up Goten I didn't do anything to her. Plus you have that girl Cherry, So back off! I wouldn't do a thing, and you should trust me more." He said leaving Goten in his room as Goten noticed what he said and how upset it made Trunks and apologized. They all walk to the kitchen and sat down for breakfast.

"Yummy, this is good Bulma. Thanks." I said as I eat some more eggs and bacon, driking them down with orange juice.

"Well you look like you shrunk in Trunks clothes." She said laughing at her wearing Trunks clothes.

"Well Trunks said that he didn't want no…and then he stopped I think that he thinks that I can't handle myself with the boys at his school." I said laughing as I saw Vegeta giving me an evil look. "What is your deal Mr. Veggie head." I said looking at him trying to be serious, as I ate a piece of bacon off his plate and smiled..

"What did you call me? And hey that was mine you like bitch!" he growled as he looked at me like he wanted to kill. Trunks hurried and finished his breakfast and grabbed my hand and ran out before I could finish pissing off Vegeta.

"What is your deal Trunks?" I said as he picked me up and flew in the air as Goten followed.

"Nothing it is just that we will be late for school." He said as he looked at me trying to cover up something else.

I thought that maybe this chapter was coming out to be long so I spilt it up in top 2 parts. So enjoy this one hehehe. Will Courtney see Sarah? Will Goten go out with the Cherry girl and what is to happen in Sarah's 1st day of school? Find out on part two.


	7. first day at school

I held on to Trunks for dear life, making him a little uneasy with me being so close. It made me smile and blushed softly as I looked around me, as I rested my head on his shoulder. Goten didn't seem to like the view and flew ahead. "Is he always this sensitive in the morning?" Trunks didn't answer, only anger showed on his face. I left it as it was and looked around. He then landed at the school I noticed that it was really big. "This is your school, guys?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, what do you think of it?" Trunks asked as he placed her down on the sidewalk a block away form the school, so that no one would see them land.

"I think that it is bigger then mind and looks better too. So do I have all your classes or what? I really don't want to be in this school alone." I said giving the puppy eyes and the quivering lip placing my hands together as if I was praying.

"There isn't nothing I can do. But I will bring you to the main office to get your new schedule." He said with a smile, then leaned in. "You afraid of humans in your own class?" I glared at him, blushing softly.

"Yeah don't worry, I am sure you one of us is in your classes." Goten said as he then saw Cherry waving at him. "Well I will see you guys at lunch bye." He said waving good bye and running to Cherry.

"Yeah that sound reasonable." I said jumping up and down, as I then grabbed his arm and smiled up at him. He looked down and blushed with a smile on his face. "So lets see about that schedule." He nodded as we started to walk towards the school.

"TRUNKS! HEY TRUNKS!" A girl with blonde hair wearing a cheer leading out fit waved at him. I looked at her with anger. 'Who is that?' I thought to myself and I held onto Trunk's arm tighter.

"Hey Sasha." He said I a non-excited voice as he gave her a casual wave as he saw her coming towards them.

"Who is the cling thing to your arm and wearing your clothes? Is she like your sister that I didn't know about?" she said twirling a piece of blonde hair between her index and middle finger as she stared me down.

"Ummm… no she isn't my sister she is a Sarah and she is staying at my house. She is new around her so be nice." He said looking at her with a serious face. He then looked at his watch and saw that he was going to be late for his 1st class. "Come on Sarah I will bring you to the office and to your 1st class." He said as he saw Sarah wasn't smiling any more, but looked upset. "What is the…" he paused as Sasha put her fingers on his mouth.

"Don't worry about her I will take her and you can go to your 1st class. Plus I have to go there any way." She said as she then clung herself to his other arm. He looked at her and took his arm back. This caught her off guard and a little angry.

"Sarah what would you like?" he asked hoping that he could get away form Sasha, but he saw Sarah's mood changing and this upset him, as he lifted her up to look at him in the face.

"Ummm…I will go find it on my own." I said in a soft voice as he let me down, I then ran to the entrance door, when I heard someone calling my name. When I turned around I saw Sasha move closer to him.

"Sarah…" he said again, as Sasha pulled at his arm kissing him on the cheek. This Sarah pissed, but she looked away quickly and went inside.

"Don't worry about her I will go after her and take her to the office knowing her she will get lost. She looks kind off slow." She said laughing as she walked away with a smile.

"I told you not to kiss me!" he said wiping his cheek 'Disgusting slut'

"O' you know you like it." She said as she then ran after Sarah. "Hey Sarah wait up." She said with a grin on her face as she touched her shoulder..

"What! I can find it myself!" I said in a harsh attitude, yanking my shoulder free from her touch as I continued to walk away from her.

"Chill I want to let you know that Trunks is my boyfriend, so stay away from him! Got it!" she said in a cocky way pushing her shoulder against mine as she walked past me. "And I had no intention of helping you."

"That is kind of hard since I live with him now and plus you don't have to worry, he is just my friend." I said swinging the door open to the office and walked in pegging her off with a smile. "And if I want to I can thank you very much Cum slut!" I stuck my tongue out at her and walked in.

"You better not!" she said as the door slammed in her face. "How rude! And what did she call me!" Her face grew red with anger as she walked away.

"Hello, and welcome to Orange High School, how can I help you?" the office assistant said with a smile of greeting as Sarah walked in.

"Hi I'm Sarah…Ummm…Sarah Isamu. I'm new and I hoped that maybe you would have gotten a call form Mr. Vegeta about me coming in today." I said smiling back. 'Quick thinking of a last name.' I said to myself thing how stupid I must of sounded.

"O' yes Mr. Briefs called. He is such a rude man." She sighed as she took out papers. " But yes I have your schedule right here. You have math in room A-245 first floor. You have to go up 4 pairs of stairs to get there."

"Wow, I thought this place was huge but how does the students get in time for class?" I said in shock when she told me what floor I had to go.

"They have 10minutes to get to class." The lady said as she past me my schedule.

"Thanks, could I have a past to my class?" I said as looked at my schedule and saw that I had:  
Algebra 3 A-254 , Study B-350, Gym C-410, Music C-411…  
Lunch-cafeteria, Prep English 11th grade D-505, World History 11th grade D-511. "Great all fun classes." I said to myself as the lady handed me a pass.

"Do you need help finding your class?" she asked as she saw me about to head to the door.

"No I think I can handle it. Thanks though." I said with a smile and waved good bye. I then opened the door and walked across the hall to the stairs and went up 4 flits of stairs. 'That bitch must really think I will let her have Trunks! Well I will kill her first! Wow! Wait! What the fuck did I just say? Why do I care who Trunks dates. I'm not even going out with him. I'm not even his girl's friend. Maybe that is his girl friend. Well it doesn't matter.' I thought to myself as I then arrived to my class and walked in. I looked around and saw that Trunks, Goten, and Sasha was in this class.

"Yes can I help you?" the female teacher said as she walked over to me.

"Hi I'm Sarah Isamu and I'm new here. I seem to finally make it here. Those stairs are a killer if you're not in shape." I said giving a little laugh, and the teacher, along with some of the students were laughing.

"Well it is nice to meet you. Please go take a seat." She said as she returned to the blackboard writing out a math assignment. I looked up where Trunks was seating and saw there was a seat there. I walked up and was about to sit down when Sasha got up and moved quickly into my seat.

"OOPS sorry Sarah I seemed to have taken your seat." She said as she turned to look at Trunks and smiled. He only looked at her with disguts. "That wasn't very nice Sasha." He glared at her then looked to Sarah with sorry written on his eyes.

"Fine with me you two are a cute couple." I said with sarcasm in my voices, as I saw there was a seat near Goten, so I walked up and sat with him.

"Couple? I'm not your boyfriend and never will." Trunks said looking at Sasha. "Sarah I'm not her boy friend." Trunks said, but Sarah put her head down hiding her face, with the feeling riding her eyes.

'Why do I care? He isn't really only a cartoon character. Why? Why?' I said to myself as then felt a hand touch my back. I slowly got up and saw it was Goten. "What am I in trouble now?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"No I just wanted to see if you are okay. And plus Trunks hates Sasha with a passion. You shouldn't worry about her. She is nothing but a cheering bully. She is jealous because she can see...see that Trunks might like you. That is all. Don't have her push you around." He said with a smile as he rubbed her back in a comfort motion. 'Why do I bother to help them out…I want her for myself..' He thought to himself, then smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said forcing smile, I then looked down and saw Trunks was looking at me worried. I then looked away form him and looked out the window. 'But I don't understand why it bothers me so much.'

** 30mintues **

** Ring…Ring **


	8. First day at school part 2

"CLASS DISMISSED!" The teacher said as she started to erase the board.

"Sarah…hey Sarah wake up." Goten said shaking her shoulders lightly. "Geez you aren't setting a good first day impression if you fall a sleep on the 1st class you have."

"What? I'm up…I have study next down one floor." I said as I looked at my schedule and then saw some one in a skirt near my desk. I took a deep breath and stood up. "Back the fuck off Sasha or I will blas…" I stopped as a hand went over my mouth. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

"Just leave her alone Sasha! Don't you have a foot ball game or something to go to?" Goten said as he then felt something-wet touch his hand. "Eww you licked me!" he said wiping his hand on his pants. 'Wow that was hot. Shut up brain!' he yelled out in his head as Sarah smiled as she looked at him.

"Yummy." I said licking my lips giving a little giggle. "Well see you later Goten and Trunks. Yes Sasha I said good bye to Trunks." I said laughing as I walked out of the classroom.

** Courtney in tattoo parlor **

"Well you want a belly button ring and What else young lady?" The guy said as he pierced her belly button first.

"Well I would like two dragon tattoos. And I would like one on my right side of my chest and one on my left shoulder blade." Courtney said with a smile on her face. "And I want one red and the other blue don't care which one and they have to be western dragons." She said winced in a little pain form the bellies button but then sucked it up and dealt with it.

"After this we will rest a little and get us some lunch and then off to shop we go." Loki said as he smiled at her. 'She is so cute with her new piecing and tattoos. No stop!' he yelled to himself in his mind and then looked out the window.

** 2 1/2 hrs. Later at the school **

Lunch came around and Sasha was talking to her cheer friends and was glancing at me. "God I hate that cheerleader." I said as I got my lunch and sat down at one empty table. I saw that Goten was in line with Cherry laughing while Trunks was walking in my direction.

"Hey Sarah. How is your day so far?" he asked seating down, but he look she gave him didn't reassure him that it was a good day.

"Fine I guess if that is how you want to look at it. Ummm…do you think that your girlfriend will like you sitting here? I mean she is looking pretty made over there." I said giving her a smile and a wave. She looked at me and pegged me off. I stood up and pretended to grabbed it and put it in my pocket. "Kiss kiss" I said in a cocky tone as I blew her kiss and sat back down.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Trunks said as he slammed his fist on the table as stood up. "Why do you have to be jealous of her and give her what she wants? For Kami sack you're a…" he stopped as he saw tears start to gather in her eyes.

"Your right Trunks. I'm a freak compared to her. And I'm not jealous, okay! I'm alone in this stupid world with no one I know here! And know I have a cheerleader on my back telling me to stay away form you. And that is what I'm going to do because I'm sick of her shit!" I said as I picked up my tray and through it in the garbage. I then felt weak since I didn't eat any of it but I shook my head and was about to walk out when a Sasha stopped me. "Get out of my way or you will be sorry. You got what the fuck you wanted now leave me be!" I said trying to go the other way.

"I wanted to say thanks. I'm glad you saw that you wouldn't win." She said as she moved out of the way and walked to comfort the upset Trunks. Sarah then ran past Goten and Cherry and out of the cafeteria door crying. Everyone just stopped talking and the started talking again.

"What the hell?" Goten said as he ran over to Trunks. "What the fuck did you do?" he said as he slammed his tray down.

"I think I went over board on one subject. She thought Sasha and me as girlfriend and boyfriend. And I got mad, but I don't know what went over me, it was like I wanted to tell her something else but couldn't. I don't know I have to go find her." He said turning around and when he did Sasha was there, smiling at him.

"Don't worry about her. She will be fine." She said with a grin on her face and to wrap her arm around him when he moved.

"Back off Sasha I don't like you like that and I never will. So stop tormenting Sarah she has gone through enough and she don't need a bitch like you on her list." He said moving past her as he heard Sasha give out a cry 'TRUNKS WAIT PLEASE!' but kept walking out of the cafeteria to go find Sarah.


	9. Please forgive me part 1

"Where is she?" He said to himself as he searched for her KI energy. He then sensed a low KI on the roof, "That must be her…" He then looked around to see if anyone was around and flew up to the top floor. He ran up the rest of the stairs that lead up to the roof. Placing his hand the knob he took a deep breath as he opened it slowly to not make a noise to startle her. "Sarah are up here?" he said in a low calm voice as he walked out of the doorframe and looked around.

"Huh?" I said in a scared tone as I lifted my head from my knees after hearing my name. "Trunks?" I whispered as I then wiped the tears form my face the best I could, but the tears kept streaming down my face. 'What is he doing up here? I don't want to talk to him. I'm mad at him for yelling at me.' I thought to myself, as I stayed quiet and didn't answer him back.

"Sarah I know you're up here so please answer me." He said in a worried voice, he then started to try to feel out her KI and felt her energy again. He felt that it was coming from behind the heating stomp. He then walked over to it and looked to the other side and saw her seating there with her face resting on her knees hiding from him. "Sarah…" he said as he moved over to her and sat down close to her, not touching her but looked forward.

"Go away Trunks, I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled as I gave a sniffle and wiped my eyes, looking away from him, getting ready to run off he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "Trunks let me go…!" she stopped at him interrupting her.

"No. Sarah I'm not going anywhere and neither are you until you look at me, so I can talk to you. You don't have to say anything. But just look at me so I know you are listening." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with blue sad caring eyes.

"Fine but make it quick because I'm still mad at you for yelling at me." I said looking up at him with mad eyes as tears continued to fall from them.

"I'm sorry Sarah. It is just that you kept telling me that Sasha was my girlfriend, and that got me mad and caused me to over react. I should have said something to her about leaving you alone. But she is selfish and stubborn. She has liked me since the 8th grade, it all started when I said no to her when she asked me out, and that just made she become more determined to have no one go out with me, but her. I let some of the things she did slide, but I didn't want you getting hurt by her, I mean feeling wise." He said looking at her serious and took his hand and stroked her left cheek and wiping the tears away. "The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry. I guess I care about you, more then I thought. But will you please forgive me and come back down to lunch with me?" he said as he then saw her face become more sad. "What…" he was going to ask when she wrapped her arms around his hip line and hugged him for comfort. He was in shock, but then looked down at her and her and wrapped his arms around her. "Or we can stay up here until you feel that you want to." He said she lifted her head up form his chest and looked at him with a smile as tears came down her face.

"Why do you care so much about me?" I asked as I sniffled and then wiped my eyes, but that was no use for they just kept leaking. "We just met, you know nothing about me."

** Down on roof stairway to be continued!**


	10. please forgive me part 2

"What is going on up here? I will get Trunks if it is the last thing I do!" Sasha said quietly as she opened the door to the roof and peeked out and saw Trunks and Sarah. "What a cry baby." She said quietly. "I guess she will leave Trunks alone now." She said as she continued to hear in on their conversation, and smiled a bit when she thought she was winning this battle.

"Well I think it is because I just do. I'm not sure yet. But I don't want you to be upset, for you have gone through enough already." He said as placed a hand on her wet cheek. "I just want you to be happy."

"Oh Trunks I…" I paused for Trunks moved in and placed his warm soft lips on mine. 'Is this right?' I thought to myself, but deep inside I knew it was and closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck as he placed his other hand on my other cheek.

"Grrr!" she said as she "What! Oh this will not last I will break them up. I have a plan too. Where she will hate him forever and no way she will forgive him after what I have planned." She said with a devious grin as she rubbed her hands together. (magically devil horns come on her head and a devil tail came out her ass. J/k) She then ran down the stairs fast so that she could make it to her next class.

"What was that?" I said pulling away from Trunks, looking around. I then turned red form embarrassment and slapped Trunks in the face. "I'm not some easy bitch you can just kiss to make everything fine!" She got up and walked to the door.

"Ouch…but you liked it didn't you?" he said as he held his cheek with a smile on his face as he too go up.

I turned redder and walked away form him. 'Yeah I did but I'm not going to let you walk all over me. Give a guy and inch and he will take a mile.' I thought to myself as I saw in the corner of my eye he walking behind me holding his cheek. "Trunks I'm sorry I'm just emotional that is all." I said with a smile and then opened the door and ran down them fast.

'Why do I fell more attracted to her even though she smacked me. My sayian hormones are confusing me.' He thought to himself as he followed her. 'She is just a challenge that I have to over come and make her mine. What! No…no stop! That is wrong!' he thought to himself shaking his head, almost tripping on some steps. 'I have to get a hold of myself, FAST!'

"Trunks are you okay? Hurry your ass up! The bell rang so lets got shopping." I said hoping we could skip or last 2 periods.

"No not yet! We have class!" he said pointing to class as he gave her a serious face. She JUST frowned at him, bush still on her face since all she could do was look at his lips.

"Your no fun you know that!" I said as I stamped my foot on the floor and walked to my next class.

** 1 1/2 hour later **

"Yes finally out of school for a at least today." I said jumping up and down in excitement. "Now we can go shopping?" I said as I grabbed Goten's hand and Trunks hand and ran out the door.

"Wait Sarah I have to say good bye to Cherry first." Goten said as he fell forward as Sarah stopped suddenly and pouted then saw Cherry coming up behind him.

"Haha!" Cherry laughing as she looked at Goten with a smile. "Goten call me later okay? Bye everyone." She said as she kneeled over and kissed him on the cheek, leaving Goten blushing.

"Aww…so cute!" I said as I put my hands on my face and looked at them.

"Oh shut it Sarah." he said getting up and gave her a little push like a brotherly way and started laughing, she laughed back and looked at him, with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay know a shopping we will go…come on…come on!" I said as I grabbed his hand and Trunks again and ran out to the street and over the field. "Okay so where are we going?" I said looking at them with a big smile.

"Ummm…well then I think that this place that I see all the girls going in the RAZE FIRE." Trunks said as he smiled at me. 'Wow she looks good in my clothes I wonder what she would look like without them.' He thought to himself. 'What is the fuck wrong with me!' he thought to himself as he shook his head again blushing.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately? You have a headache?" I said looking at him confused, moving closer to him, blushing slightly at how close I had gotten.

"Um…no." he said as he then picked me up and flew in the sky.

I squirmed in his arms, "Ahh! Hey Trunks I said give me warning!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved closer to him. He just smiled and blushed at her chest pressing up agains his. "You better not drop me Trunks!" She demanded as she blushed.

"I wouldn't I just want to get there faster that is all. Goten are you coming?" He asked hoping that he wouldn't come along.

"Yeah come on Goten come with us. The more the merrier." I said looking down and then looked at him with puppy dog eyes and gave a quivering bottom lip.

"Okay if you want me to come then okay. Hey if she feels safer she can ride the Flying Nimbus cloud (yellow fast cloud.)." Goten said as he saw how tight she was holding on to Trunks, making him feel jealous.

"No she will be fine I mean she was fine this morning." Trunks said as he looked down at her and saw that she was scared. "I guess if she wants to and she will feel safer." He said giving a pout.

"I get to ride the Flying Nimbus cloud? Cool I have always wanted too. But I do like you caring me it is just I want to ride it." I said with excitement as I smiled at Goten.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Goten screamed out as it came out of now where faster then the speed of light. "Okay know Trunks still hold her in case she might fall through.

"Hey that is mean! I'm pure of heart! I think?" I said holding close to Trunks that I didn't noticed that my breast was in his face. But when I looked at him I noticed he wasn't looking but was red as tomato. "What is the matter with you? Is my breast not big enough for you!" I said looking at him with sarcasm as I took one of his hands and put them on one.

"Ummm…no I was being a gentlemen and didn't look there just fine." He said as he blushed and then let her sit down on the cloud and moved her hand. I laughed at his reaction, "Such a proper buoy." I said with sarcasm.


	11. Please forgive, or pity me?

"See look Goten I'm pure of heart! I can sit on the Nimbus Cloud! Okay so you don't like my breast, so you must be gay or you like Sasha's breast then." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest, glaring at him.

"Hey! I think yours are fine! Geez!" Trunks said as he looked at her and gave her a Vegeta glare, which made her laugh at him..

"CHILL TRUNKS!" I said laughing at how mad he was getting. "You guys are the best of friends I could have. You make me forget everything." I said as I stood up and looked at Goten. "Well it be okay if I can give you a hug and a light friendly kiss on the cheek. It would be like if we were related. So it is harm less. I just want to show you for my thanks. I know you and Trunks stayed by my side at Roshi's island."

"I think it is okay. I look after you like you were my sister. I have a girlfriend and happy too." Goten said as he gave her a hug and she planted a light kiss on his cheek. "And don't forget if you ever need to talk come too me if you don't know who to go to okay?" he said looking into her emerald green eyes.

"Thanks Goten, I'm glad you are there for me when I need to talk too." I said with a smile and turned to Trunks who looked upset about something. "Trunks I didn't forget you so chill." I said looking at him with my hand on my hip. "And you, you were there all night and kept an eye on me. I know that you are always there for me. Like you have know." I then hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Trunks." I then gave him a kiss on his the cheek. He answered back "Your welcome." I then sat down and looked at the two. "Well then show me the way! I want to go shopping." I said waving my arms in the air in excitement.

"Okay Flying Nimbus follow us okay." Goten said as he flew off. Trunks flew on the side of Sarah in case she fell off. He looked at her and saw how baggy his clothing was on her. Her strawberry hair waved lifeless in the wind in the sun it looked like it was the color of flame. 'God she is pretty. I have to learn to control my other half that wants her so badly.' He thought to himself

**_ Ten minutes later _**

"Come on Loki hurry up with that. We have to get out of here before the stupid sayian man comes. I won't be able to stop laughing at him." Courtney said as she saw him come out with some more clothes.

"Is this all you want form here?" Loki said as he put it in the van that they high jacked form earlier that day. Inside were at least 50 outfits and 20 shoes and 100 purses.

"I think for know I'm all set." She said giving him a hug and a kiss. "You're so nice to me!" she said as she heard laughter coming form behind. She turned around and saw Trunks helping some girl off the Flying Nimbus cloud. "Sarah?"

'Great my plan worked, here comes some fun.' He thought to himself, as he watched how she would react. "Courtney isn't that Sarah our so-called friend?" he asked with a devious grin, with a hint of false concern as he asked.

"Yeah and now that whore has to pay for her disloyalty to your friendship." She said looking at her with evil eyes as she powered up into a super sayian.

"What the…?" Goten paused as he turned around after feeling that surge of power, and whom he saw was 17 (Loki) and a girl that seemed to be a super sayian.

"Courtney!" I said pushing away from Trunks and ran to her with a smile on her face, and tears in her eyes. "I was worried sick!"

"Stay away from me you 2-timing whore!" she said as she pointed a KI blast at me and screamed out. "DRAGON FIRE!" the blast came out like a dragon's face surrounded by flames and came right after Sarah.

"Courtney what the hell are you doing? And why you call me a 2-timing whore for? AAAHH!" I said moving my hands to my face as the blast was over, I opened my eyes and saw that there was Gotenks in front of me. "WHAT THE HELL?" I said as he turned to me and smiled looking at me, he moved close to me.

"Are you okay sweet thing?" Gotenks said, as he looked her up and down and gave a her a smile. He then looked over at the two that was starting all the trouble. "That wasn't very nice!" he said as he waved his finger in the air, he then attacked Courtney, she then got into a fighting stance ready to be attacked by him when Sarah got in between the two and got punched in the gut, by Gotenks.

"Don't hurt her, Gotenks!" I said as I coughed up blood and looked back at Courtney. "I don't know why you are acting like this but I hope you come to your senses and tell me what is wrong." I said with my last breath and closed my eyes. Gotenks had just stood there in shock at what she did and saw that she was rocking back and forth; she was just about to collapse to the ground when Gotenks caught her before she touched the ground.

"Stupid girl!" he said as he carefully picked her up in his arms and was about to leave when he heard the girl form behind talk to him.

"Why would she do that for?" Courtney said as she looked over at Sarah wincing in pain as blood slowly dripped from her face. "She left me for…! Why would she care about me still?" she yelled as her power was drained and fell to her knees. She then looked up at Gotenks, with confused eyes.

"That is a stupid question to ask. She never left you. She was upset about you since the day she got here. She thought you might of died especially since…whatever! You stay the hell away form her because next time I will kill you if you hurt her! Beware my warning!" he said as he looked at her and then 17 (Loki). He then took off to the sky and looked down at her with anger.

"No!" I screamed out spitting up blood, I could feel I had some broken ribs. "Promise me that you wouldn't hurt her. Even if she kills me. She probably has her reasons. Promise me you wouldn't kill her!" I said as I coughed up my blood and held onto my gut in pain. Courtney heard her and started to feel confused, looking up at them not sure what she should do or believe.

"Humph…what do you think you are? You are a weakling with feelings. Why would I do anything for you? The only reason why I helped you was because you were weak and…Trunks and Goten don't want you hurt." He said going to Bulma's house, as he looked at her and smiled a little.

"Please." I said looking at him as a tear left her eyes. Gotenks just looked down at her confused. 'Why does she still care for that girl? Her so called friend turned on her and she ignore the fact that she tried to kill her today.' He thought to himself as he landed and kicked open the door and looked around. "Hey Onna!"

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here without knocking first?" Bulma screamed as Vegeta then came running out to of the training room and ran in front of Bulma. 'What the hell? Is he trying to protect me?' she thought to herself, as she looked at him blushing. She then saw him give her a glare and a smirk. 'You don't think that he could…? No.' she thought to herself, with a smile. "What is that Gotenks and Sarah? Sarah!" She screamed as she ran over to her and saw her bleeding. "Take her to the rejuvenation tank in the training room." She said as she tries to push Gotenks. "What are you just standing there for? Are you some kind of wooden Indian sell cigars? Move your ass!" she screamed as she kicked him in the ass.

"No I can't I'll me separating in 1 minute. Take her Vegeta." He said handing her to Vegeta, how was reluctant to take her. Vegeta took her in his arms and ran to the rejuvenation tank. After he set her in here comes a flash of a bright golden light and here came Trunks and Goten running in the room rubbing their butts after Bulma kept kicking them..

"I guess Gotenks didn't save her?" Trunks said in a depressed voice. 'I let her down.' He thought to himself, as he slumped onto the ground with defeat written on his face.

"So you don't remember how she got this way? Well maybe when she gets better she till tell us. It will be 30 minutes." Vegeta said as he was about to leave to go train again. He then turned around and looked at to sad faces of disappointment. "You two want to go train, to get you mind of things?" he said ignoring their emotions and wanted to conflict pain on them to take his anger on something. 'I want to know who hurt that brat.' He said in his mind, as he walked out as they both said no to training.


End file.
